


Desire

by pyromanicofthesea



Series: A Pridecember Winter Wonderland [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: Post-DSOD Kaiba realizes and acts on his feelings for Atem after going to the afterlife. It goes much better than he planned.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Series: A Pridecember Winter Wonderland [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I know day one's fic hinted but this one is undeniable so i'll head's-up here: very briefly mentioned puzzleshipping. Sorry, I have trouble keeping the puzzleship out of my prideship.

He had been in the afterlife for three whole days. The first one was spent travelling and in duel. The second was spent reconciling with his broken pod and the lack of tools necessary to get it back online and functional after the crash landing. The third was spent tense as a wound rubber band every time Atem was near.

He wanted him. Their duel had been a peak display of passion and fire and, as his lifepoints hit zero again, Kaiba knew he craved more than another duel. More than victory.

Atem was his victory.

The realization made his chest tight. Atem's gaze held a new electricity for him now that he knew where his feelings laid. Atem's challenge to duel again in the coming days seized at his heart. So he did his best to avoid Atem as much as possible. But it only lasted the day.

"I demand an audience with the Pharaoh," Kaiba announced as he strode into the throne room's grand hall, just as he did three days prior. He walked with the same confidence, the same determination, wearing the same clothes despite the summer heat. His timing could not have been more dramatic, as Atem was in the middle of a council meeting when Kaiba barged in.

Set, to his credit, skilfully withheld his knowing smirk when he saw the fire that radiated from Kaiba. He left with the rest of the court when Atem sighed and dismissed them with a wave, though not before first whispering something in his cousin's ear that set the Pharaoh's cheeks ablaze.

The sounds of footsteps and muffled discussion faded down the hall. With a resounding echo, the doors to the throne room were shut, and Atem and Kaiba were alone.

"Must you always cause a scene?" Atem huffed as he stood from his throne and smoothed out the tunic that he wore. He gasped as Kaiba put his hands on Atem's shoulders and pushed him back down onto the throne.

"You would think I had been replaced if I didn't," Kaiba said with a wire-thin grin. His heart raced as Atem laughed. It sounded like sunshine and warmed him twice as fast. Twice as fast and twice as gentle.

"Maybe so, but what is the meaning of this? I was in the middle of something."

Kaiba had rehearsed this moment in his head all morning. He found his past self and convinced Set to help him, to do exactly what Atem would love in exactly what way. Set's advice was only to do what felt natural. To do what he always did to catch Atem's attention. It was supposed to be easy, smooth, like performing a composition one has played countless times before.

Instead, Kaiba hesitated.

"Kaiba, if this isn't urgent-"

"I want you." For Kaiba, it felt as if the words were trying to choke him now that they had fallen from his lips and hung in the air like eight-letter nooses. The milliseconds that ticked by between verbal projection and audio processing were anxiety-filled agony. He wanted to smack himself for being so foolish.

"Want me?" Atem met his eyes in mild confusion. "Now? We already have plans to duel this evening. I could move my plans with Mana back if you wanted to duel sooner, but-"

"No, Atem, I mean," for once he was at a loss on what to do. He had pictured two outcomes, neither one Atem misunderstanding his meaning. He knew he had to think quickly, but he did not know what to do. A true confession frightened him more than anything. Especially the thought of rejection at that point, or worse: Kaiba being wrong of his own feelings, and breaking Atem's heart later on.

But what could he possibly do? Yugi was the only other person he knew to feel so strongly towards Atem, and yet they hardly spoke of Atem at all. He tried to remember something, anything, Yugi could have done to give him clues on how any of this worked, but all he could think of was Yugi, drunk one night, bemoaning how much he wished he could reach out and-

With closed eyes, Kaiba leaned forward and pressed his lips to Atem's. It could hardly be called a kiss, more like holding hands or hugging but with lips, and yet Atem's lips pressed against his sent sparks down his spine. It was new, and frightening, and nothing like kisses he had in the past. Atem held his heart, captivated him like treasure, got him out of bed in the morning and inspired him to work late into the evening.

"Oh," Atem said, barely a whisper, as Kaiba pulled back. His face was unreadable. "You mean like that."

Kaiba prepared himself for rejection as Atem met his eyes. He was ready. Whatever decline of reciprocation Atem would give him, he was ready. He could take it. There were others in the afterlife he could spend his freetime with. Others who, when combined, could spark inspiration. Perhaps his past self would teach him to summon real duel monsters. Perhaps Kisara would enjoy someone with new tales. He could be an engineer in the surrounding villages. He could wait for eighty years by the river until Mokuba showed up. He could wait seventy years for Yugi at the same river.

In his preparation for rejection, Kaiba found himself ill-prepared for the kiss Atem planted on the tip of his nose.

"The feeling is mutual," Atem said with a warm smile that, combined with Atem's reciprocation, threatened to burst Kaiba's heart with elated joy. "By chance, did you speak with Set about this? He told me something quite perplexing before he left."

"Did he now?"

"His exact wording had been 'have fun with this one, my Pharaoh'. Simple teasing, really, but considering the timing," Atem's words were purred out from his throat as he leaned close to whisper against the shell of Kaiba's ear, "were you planning this little scene today?"

Kaiba could feel his face heat up, both from Atem's proximity and the suggestiveness of his tone of voice. "Only the best for you, you know that."

Atem leaned back and laughed out a full-body laugh, his shoulders trembling from the jerking movements. "'My Pharaoh'."

"What?"

"Say it."

"My Pharaoh," Kaiba said in the most seductive voice he could manage, meeting Atem's eyes with a look that screamed his desire to the heavens.

"Nevermind, that was a mistake," Atem groaned as he leaned back in his throne. "I'm never going to be able to hear that again without thinking of the filthy way you say it."

"You bring about your own undoing, _my Pharaoh_ ," Kaiba replied with a sultry grin. He only grinned wider when Atem shoved him with a scoff.

"Don't tease, I do still have work to do today." Atem gave Kaiba a look that could only be described as scheming. "Unless, you intend on pleasuring me in my _public_ throne room?"

The implications sent a wave of warmth through Kaiba's gut, down to pool in his groin. He tried to think of something witty to say, but all he could think about was how beautiful Atem looked and how much he wanted to press his lips to every inch of Atem's light brown skin. Over the course of a day and a half Kaiba had realized his desires _and_ received explicit confirmation Atem shared his desires. He never had the time to explore his desires. No time to fantasize or entertain idle thoughts of what he and Atem may do together.

"Are you really considering it?" Atem asked to Kaiba's silence. He looked up at Kaiba with half-lidded eyes, pupils blown wide to leave only a hint of the irises around them. "I did not take you for an exhibitionist, but you always did love a thrilling display, didn't you?"

"Atem, the room has doors. This would hardly be an exhibitionist act." Kaiba did his best to sound serious, but Atem had his demeanor thoroughly shaken. Atem's touch made Kaiba shiver, even with the soft fabric of his turtleneck serving as a barrier, as Atem smoothed his hands up Kaiba's chest to rest on his shoulders.

"How far do you want to go right now?" Atem asked, leaning up close to where his lips were a breath away from Kaiba's. "If you can wait until this evening, I could make love to you all night."

"Why can't I have both?" Kaiba whispered against Atem's lips. He didn't dare break the thin distance between them, for he knew the moment he did, he would be lost to the moment and too far gone.

Atem dared. He bridged the gap between them, kissing Kaiba with deliberate movements meant to pull groans and whines from his throat. Atem at least received the pleasured groans he hoped for. He pulled Kaiba into his lap as Kaiba wrapped his arms around Atem's shoulders. He knew they must look ridiculous like that, Kaiba crowding his throne and him leaning back and up just to kiss the taller man, but Atem didn't want to be anywhere else in that moment. Kaiba's lips felt so good against his, soft and a little worn from lack of care, and everything Atem knew Kaiba was underneath the cold front the general public saw. It took so long to learn him, but learn him he did, and for his efforts Atem was blessed with knowing deeply a man who lived his life with nothing but passion.

Passionate was the only way to describe how Kaiba was kissing Atem, chasing the good of every touch and running with the joyous feelings accompanying the kiss they shared. He acted as much on instinct as he could, letting himself grow lost in Atem's lips and do what felt right in the moment.

Kaiba pulled gasps from Atem's lips as he leaned down further to kiss at Atem's neck. He let his teeth graze against the Pharaoh's skin, but showed the same mindfulness of his bite that he would have expected from a lover in his own life. Down down down he kissed, and crouched almost to his knees, until he met the brilliant gold of the wesekh that rested on Atem's shoulders. His eyes met Atem's as they shared the mutual thought of 'too much clothing'.

"Do you want this, my Pharaoh?" Kaiba asked, not breaking the eye contact as he slid his hand up Atem's thigh, brushing the hem of his tunic but not slipping his touch under.

"Yes," Atem hissed as he grabbed Kaiba's wrist and pulled his hand underneath his tunic, Kaiba's husky voice doing nothing but harden his cock.

Kaiba took the hint only to tease Atem further. He rubbed circles into Atem's thigh, letting his nails scrape at his skin, ghosting scratches that made Atem squirm in his throne. He kneeled to plant kisses on Atem's knee, up his leg, his inner thigh, pushing the fabric of his tunic up and out of the way. Atem's cock sprung up as the fabric was bunched up at his hips, and Kaiba looked up to flash Atem a wicked grin.

It was the only warning Atem received before Kaiba licked a wet stripe up the underside of Atem's cock.

"Fuck!" Atem gasped out as he gripped the armrests of his throne. He groaned as Kaiba licked him again, closing his eyes so he was not overwhelmed by the sight of Kaiba between his legs.

Kaiba looked up to see Atem's eyes closed. He wrapped his hand around the base of Atem's cock just to see what he'd do. Kaiba drank up the way Atem's brows furrowed in pleasure as he touched him, stroking him with languid motions as he watched. He kissed Atem's thigh as his hand moved, still glancing to watch the way Atem reacted to his actions.

"Atem," Kaiba muttered against his skin. "Look at me." He slowed his hand, not moving until Atem met his eyes.

Atem bucked into Kaiba's fist without meaning to, chasing the feeling Kaiba was denying him. Kaiba's words registered not long after, still delayed through Atem's hazy mind. He opened his eyes and looked back down at Kaiba, his confusion eminent until Kaiba took him into his mouth, eyes still on him.

A moan fell from his lips as Kaiba went down on him, his eyes closing once more as he lost himself to the wet heat of Kaiba's mouth. He had been sitting so far to the edge of his throne that only his shoulders hit the back of it when he leaned back to rest against the solid piece.

Kaiba had no real idea what he was doing, but he wasn't about to let that stop him from giving Atem the best time he could. He bobbed his head so more than just the head of Atem's cock entered his mouth, mindful of his teeth, taking him in slowly and listening to the gasps and sighs he pulled from his lover. He flicked his tongue up against Atem's tip and reveled in the choked groan he was rewarded with.

He nearly lost his focus and his train of thought when Atem carded his fingers through his hair. His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into Atem's touch, humming his contentment as Atem's nails scratched his scalp.

"You're doing so well, Seto," Atem said with his bliss painted across his face. Kaiba gave a long, hard suck as he took Atem halfway, causing Atem to cry out, "oh yes! Oh just like that!"

The distance of Atem's shaft that he couldn't take into his mouth, Kaiba stroked with his hand as he continued to pleasure Atem with his mouth. He felt Atem buck up into his mouth, but his hand kept Atem from choking him. He put his free hand on Atem's hip, both steadying him and craving to feel his skin under his palm as he lost himself in Atem's audible enjoyment.

"Faster," Atem whispered, and then repeated louder when it seemed as though Kaiba had not heard. "Seto, faster! I feel close!"

Kaiba obliged with enthusiasm, letting his tongue rub flat along the underside of Atem's cock as he bobbed his head faster. He ignored as best he could the quiet ache in the hinge of his jaw as he moved. Atem's heavy gasps made it easy, sparking pride in Kaiba's chest knowing he could undo the man on his own throne.

"I- _Seto!_ " Atem's moan was the only warning he received before Atem's bitter release spilled onto Kaiba's tongue. He swallowed some on reflex, but the taste was so strange that he pulled away too soon. The last spurt of Atem's cum landed across Kaiba's cheek, white mixed with saliva running down the corner of Kaiba's friction-red lips.

Kaiba glared at nothing, and reached up to wipe Atem's semen off his face, but Atem caught his wrist before he could.

"This is a good look for you," Atem purred, a smug grin across his face despite the way it felt like he sat floating through the river of bliss. He leaned forward and licked the glob of cum from Kaiba's cheek, and then from the corner of his mouth. It presented the perfect moment for Kaiba to seize Atem's lips in a kiss, and he took the opportunity as it presented itself.

They kissed for a moment before Atem reached down and rubbed Kaiba's straining erection through the fabric of his leather pants.

"Come back up here and let me take care of you," Atem whispered against Kaiba's lips. He was granted another kiss before Kaiba complied.

On his knees in Atem's lap, Kaiba cupped Atem's cheeks and tipped his head back so he could kiss him again. He hardly registered Atem's hands undoing his belt or the zipper of his pants, but the feeling of Atem reaching into his underwear and pulling his cock free claimed all of Kaiba's attention. He groaned as Atem squeezed and stroked his cock. He leaned forward so his forehead rested on Atem's, only for Atem to tip his head up so his nose nudged against Kaiba's chin.

The sentiment behind the action made his heart soar and the feeling of Atem's hand on him that much more intense. His mind was a haze of pleasure, running slow and rapid in the same instance as Atem touched him. Somewhere in the back of his mind registered Atem's hand on the back of his neck as he was pulled into a kiss, but all he really had awareness of was the way Atem smeared his precum around the head of his cock and twisted his fist on each downward stroke he made.

"That's it, Seto, just relax for me," Atem whispered against his lips, and the sound of Atem's voice only helped to turn his mind to butter.

"This is-" Kaiba tried to get his thoughts in order, but he could hardly think. The dark blush across Atem's cheeks and the tender smile he wore caused a flutter in Kaiba's chest.

"I know," Atem said. He kissed Kaiba's cheek before he leaned up, whispering in Kaiba's ear, "you made me feel so good today. Tonight I'll give you this tenfold." He kissed back down Kaiba's jawline and claimed his lips once more.

Kaiba moaned against Atem's lips as he felt the muscles of his abdomen coil. He pressed a hand to the back of the throne and bucked his hips, thrusting into Atem's fist. He felt Atem bite his bottom lip, felt himself press his lips further against Atem's, but the feelings were drowned out as his orgasm washed over him.

He and Atem were both panting as they separated. He stole a quick kiss, and Atem stole another, and he was going to go for a third kiss but Atem groaned in annoyance.

"You have to be kidding me," he said as he moved to stand up. Kaiba stepped aside so he could, and Atem stood looking at the front of his tunic. Kaiba's release was painted across the front, centered where the fabric covered Atem's lap, already drying to stain the tunic. "I still have council meetings to host today!"

"That is hardly any fault of mine," Kaiba said as he tucked himself back into his pants and rezipped them. The click of his belt echoed through the throne room. "I'm sure you have enough time to change."

"My sleeping chambers are on the other side of the palace!"

"Atem," Kaiba said just before he planted a kiss to the Pharaoh's forehead. "You're a king, and a god. You can be late to a meeting."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Seto Kaiba?" Atem teased, emphasizing his words by ruffling Kaiba's already dishevelled hair.

"I value our duels immensely. Had you ever asked, I would have dropped everything to face you," Kaiba said with enough sincerity it made Atem's heart stutter. He leaned against Kaiba for a moment, his head on his chest, before he leaned up to look at Kaiba with fondness in his eyes.

"I hope to see you for our duel this evening," he said as Kaiba returned his fond look.

He wore a sly grin as he spoke. "I rather die than miss it."

**Author's Note:**

> hey look I actually proof-read this one. Kevlar betaed (thank you!!!)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
